The new trainer
by NebStorm
Summary: So my fic on Mew's DNA didn't go to well, so I made this one to give one of the characters more background. I hope you enjoy the story of a Kanto Pokemon trainer and her journey with a mysterious pink pichu with a long tail she picked up. (That will come later on) /art/pokefusion-Pichu-Mew-450476341
1. Chapter 1 Wendy begins and Intro

**Neb: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Wendy: So were going too take it to the beginning of my story huh.**

**Neb: In a second, I want to explain a certain legend before your journey begins  
**

_Long ago there was a golden scepter that had the ability to bring chaos to the world. It was so powerful it could fuse Pokemon together and capture Pokemon under a spell forcing them to serve the wielder. A great battle emerged between the wielder of the scepter and five warriors who each held the power of the perfect bond between Pokemon and Humanity. _

_"You dare challenge me archer," a man growled at a man wearing green. "I'm done serving you, I work with the Knights of Stars. Bulbasaur and Oddish you ready buddies," he asked? His Pokemon replied with smiles towards him. He drew his bow and Arrow and the Sorcerer lifted his golden scepter. "Take this, Magamar, Ferraligatr, destroy those pests. "Stun Spore and Sleep Powder," He shouted. _

_The battle continued for quite some time of bronze vs brains until the four knights joined him in battle and they battled Magaligatr the fused Pokemon. "I cannot believe I lost," the sorcerer shouted. "It's over Sorcerer, we have won and you have lost," the Archer shouted. After the fall of the Sorcerer the knights and the Archer had all made a pact that they would hide the scepter and all items that would invoke humanities will over Pokemon.. _

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Thank you for coming Wendy, I was expecting you," Professor Oak smiled. Wendy was a kind young girl in a yellow skirt with had long black hair tied into two pony tails and pail skin. Here eyes are green and so are her flip flops."Professor, it's nice to see you," Wendy replied. "All right, I know which one I want," Wendy decided. "I always had a thing for Bulbasaur," she decided. "Well done, here is your Pokemon," Oak smiled. She smiled then bowed and exited the room. "Oh Wendy, are you sure you want Tim to be your rival, he's had a three months head start on his journey and his squirtle has evolved," Professor Oak called out. "I decided that when we were kids, I am alright with trying to catch up to him," Wendy shouted back. Professor Oak threw her a Pokedex.

"All right then good luck." Wendy went to her house afterwards and grabbed hold of an egg she has been taking care of sinse the last time she saw Tim. They both stumbled across it, but Tim let her have it, because he would be leaving on his journey with his Squirtle the next day. "Huh, it's hatching," she cried with glee when she held it in her hands. The egg hatched into a plant pokemon that had a plate of grass on it's head and looked like a radish. "She lifted up her Pokedex to scan it. "An Oddish," she grinned. "Alright Bulbasaur come on out. Bulbasaur appeared and looked up at her. "You two will be training buddies until I get more Pokemon for you to play with. She grabbed eight Pokeballs her mother had bought her yesterday. "Oddish, your mine," she shouted before throwing the Pokeball at Oddish. "Alright, lets show you two to my mother and then will start training, we got a long way to go before catching up to Tim... especially if his other rivals are that Psychic, the dragon tamer, and that Battle girl." She made a pout remembering Tim compliment all of his new friends over the phone and not asking her once how she's been. "If being strong is what it takes to get your attention than, that's what I'll do," she yelled with a determined look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2 Team Rocket

**Neb: Alright another chapter is up.**

**Wendy: We hope you enjoy! ^-^**

"Wow Wendy you already have two Pokemon," Wendy's mom exclaimed. "I can't believe my little girl is going on her first journey." "Oh mom," Wendy replied rolling her eyes. "You should train them really hard like your father did," her mother brought up. "What ever happened to dad," Wendy asked? "Your father decided to continue his journey across the world, I still have not heard back from him," she replied. "Well then, after conquering Kanto's gyms and Pokemon League I will become a Pokemon Master and find dad," Wendy decided with a look of determination. "Be safe honney," her mom called after her as she left. "Alright Tim, time to catch up to you," she announced to herself.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A Catterpie, time to catch it," she spoke up as she saw a green worm in front of herself. "Let's do this Bulbasaur," she shouted. Bulbasaur appeared and glarred at the Catterpie. "Tackle it,"she shouted. Bulbasaur did as comanded and knocked the Catterpie back. "Go Pokeball," she shouted and threw the Pokeball. "I caught Catterpie," she shouted as the ball went still. She picked it up and headed off into the woods.

"Hey, give me back my Pokemon, it's my friend," a boy cried. "Sorry kid, but you should have made a human your friend, so we wouldn't have to steal it," A man spoke up. "Don't apologize to him George, he is of no concern to us," A woman spoke up. Wendy crept forward and saw a round man with pointy ears and a black cap covering his bald head. He wore all black and had a R on his shirt. The woman's hair was curled up in the back into several roles and she didn't wear a cap. Instead she wore all black like him, but instead of a T-shirt she wore a button down fancy black shirt. Her close looked like what a rich person would wear. Her ear rings had Rs on them as well. "Give back my pincer," the boy shouted as he ran at them. The man smacked him across the face sending him to the ground in tears. "You shouldn't fight someone when you don't have Pokemon," George growled. "Let's go George, we've got nothing else to do here," the woman spoke up. "Sure thing Christine," he replied. "Wait a minuet, hold on," she shouted. The two of them turned their heads towards her. "Another trainer," the George spoke up as he looked at her belt. "Good, the boss wouldn't be happy with one bug alone," Christine laughed. "Give him back his Pokemon or else," she shouted. "Seems like she wants to battle, should we comply," he laughed. "It would seem like fun, but Introductions are in order," she giggled.

Guy: When light and dark comes in to play.

Girl: Team Rocket is here and here to stay.

Guy: Past the dusk and all of night.

Girl: We together shall always fight.

Girl: Christine is hear

Guy: And so is George

Girl: Team Rocket shall send you in bursting flames.

Guy: We will blast you off after you have learned our names.

"What was that, are you going to battle me or not," Wendy shouted. "She's a rude one, sorry kid, but having a Motto is in our contract to present Team Rocket as the most powerful organization," George Explained. "Enough talk, let's take her down together," Christine shouted. "Ponyta it's your time," she shouted. "Let's do this Geodude," George shoouted. "Bulbasuar and Catterpie , I choose you," she shouted. "Use rock smash," Geaorge shouted. "String shot," she shouted." Geodude became enveloped in silk. "Ponyta use double kick," Christine commanded. "Bulbasaur, dodge it and use tackle," she shouted. Bulbasaur did as asked, but the Ponyta caught on and sent him flying back with a head butt. "Your out of your league kid, you've lost your pokemon for what. Geodude escaped from the string shot and charged. "Catterpie," she shouted as it was knocked back. "You can do this," she yelled. Catterpie rose back from the ground and so did Bulbasaur. "String Shot and tackle," she shouted. They did as she asked. Ponyta was hit by the Tackle and fell back, but it was hardly damaged. "Enough of this, finish it with a flame charge," Christine yawned. "Catterpie," she yelled as it fainted from that attack. "So it's down to one," George laughed as his Geodude punched Bulbasaur to the ground. "Oddish, I choose you," she shouted. "Your Pokedex," the boy shouted. "What about it," she asked? "You can find your list of moves from it," he shouted. "Right," she looked at her Pokedex and smiled. "Razor leaf on that Geodude, Bulbasaur. Oddish use stun spore," she shouted. they did as she asked and sent both of the pokemon to their knees. "Tackle," she shouted and the two Pokemon tackled into Ponyta which couldn't defend itself do to being paralyzed. Ponyta fainted next to Geodude. "What no," Christine shouted. "Now give back that Pokemon or will be forced to blast you off," she shouted at them. "Using our words against us huh," the man growled before throwing the Pokeball back to the kid. "We already provided the Boss with twelve Pokemon this weak, so this shouldn't make a difference," he grumbled. Christine had a glum look on her face as she saw her Ponyta lying on the ground. "No, I couldn't have lost," she whimpered. "Calm down, we'll get her next time our path's cross," the man reasoned before returning his Pokemon and grabbing Christine's Pokeball and returning it. "Let's go," he shouted before grabbing her and pulling her away. _"I can't loose, not to a beginner," _she whined.


	3. Chapter 3 Jigglypuff

**Neb: I do not own Pokemon and sorry I haven't updated alot.**

**Wendy: So we go on with the story!**

**Neb: Of course!**

"A Jigglpuff, I want to catch it," Wendy shouted. "Go Catterpie," she shouted throwing her Pokeball... "Why isn't it coming out," she shouted. "Bulbasaur, it's your turn," she shouted as she threw her next Pokeball. Bulbasaur appeared before the Pokemon, but was badly injured from fighting Ponyta. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would still be hurt," she cried. "Retu-," Wendy began, but the Jigglypuff pounded Bulbasaur into submission, before she could return her Pokemon. "Bulbasaur," she cried. "Oddish, it's your turn," she shouted. "Sleep Powder," she commanded. Jigglypuff fell to sleep. "Go Pokeball," she shouted. Jigglypuff struggled a bit in the ball, but gave in finally making Wendy the victor. She ran through the woods afterwards to find help for her Pokemon. "I can't believe my mom and the Poke Prof. forgot to tell me about health," she cried.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Let me get this straight," a woman with long black hair wearing a team rocket standard black uniform with a red jacket that has a black R on her back and glasses growled. "You were beat by a new trainer with a baby Oddish, a basic Bulbasaur, and a Catterpie she damaged before the your fight started." George scratched the back of his head trying to contemplate what she said. "How did you know that," Christine yelled. "Shadow Agents told me," she replied as she pushed up her glasses. "What were the S.A.T.R (Shadow Agents of Team Rocket) doing following us. Another girl sitting at a desk wearing the standard uniform, but in white turned her head. "All new members of Team Rocket will have a shadow agent follow them at all times for six months, if you do anything unacceptable that may hinder the goals to the boss, then you will be reported on to the Elite in charge of your home base," the girl explained. "Thank you Peggy," The woman thanked. "I as your Elite and landlord was notified as explained," she finished. "Your punishment is you will receive the new member custom for a period of twelve months now and if you fail us again, you will be removed from this base and turned from agents to grunts," she finished. "Wait, it wasn't our fault," George pleaded. "Did you not engage this girl," she shouted back...

"Yes."

"Did you not loose despite having a Pokemon type among the two of you that could easily defeat hers."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Then I do not see any excuses," she finished. "Ma'am if you battle her for yourself, you will see she is on a different level then that, for some reason even after being forced in a tight corner she was able to pull out of the fight, we have taken down twelve other trainers that day and yet a beginner with weak Pokemon had defeated us," George finished his complaint. Christine stayed silent looking down until the Elite sighed. "Very well, I'll send Peggy and a Shadow Agent to track her and deal with her, should they fail I will allow you two to continue your jobs, but if she proves to be a trainer of no natural talent then you will be forced into immediate Grunt duty," she decided. "Wh-," Christine yelled before getting her mout covered by George. "Yes ma'am, we understand," George complied. "Come on Christine, lets head out," George grunted at her. Christine sighted and followed him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell," she shouted. "Don't worry, I have a plan, I have a contact who works for Team Rocket near Viridian City who can help us," he explained...


	4. Chapter 4 Shadow Agent Vs Wendy and Ace

**Neb: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Wendy: Review to your hearts content!**

Wendy had finally met a boy in her long run who lead her to the Pokemon center. "They really need to have one in Pallet town," Wendy sighed as they sat on a bench waiting for her Pokemon to heal. "That is a fair complaint," the boy laughed. "I'm Nicolas by the way," he smiled. "I'm Wendy," she smiled back. He was to years younger than her and he was wearing red goggles, a red Hawaiian shirt with a blue dragon on it and his pants looked like the legs of a Blaziken. "So, are you a Pokemon Trainer to," she asked? "Yea, but I don't do all of that journeying to be the Pokemon Master or anything, I'm a Fire Dancer," he grinned. "Oh cool," she replied. "I'll show you some of my moves some time, but I have to go back to my house," he informed. "Se ya," he shouted before leaving the Pokemon center. "Well he was really nice," she smiled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After she got her Pokemon back, she decided it was time to thank Nurse Joy and leave, but the lights had went out causing people to panic. "Must be a power failure," A guy with red eyes, tanned skin, and black spiky hair carrying a guitar pointed out. He wore a red button down shirt that he left hanging open and the collar of the shirt was poking up like Dracula's cape. his shorts were beige and he had a gold nose ring with a gold ball on the end. "Hey, why wont the doors open," Wendy shouted. Before they knew it, they had been surrounded by people dressed in black long pants and black t shirts with the letters R on them. Three of them were dressed differently then the others. One of them was a short man with a long black mustache who was bald and wore his R on his necklace. One man was wearing a long black trench coat that had an R on it, his T shirt exposed and it looked plain white except for the red R on it. The last one was a girl dressed like a secretary wearing glasses. Her R was on her ear rings. "Please understand, the back up is because your in a highly populated area full of trainers, we could kidnap all of their Pokemon, but we came here for you Wendy," she pointed out. "Who are you," she asked frightened. "My name is Peggy and I am a secretary of Team Rocket, don't let my job fool you, I am just as capable as any other Team Rocket member at battle if not more," she finished. "What do you mean, kidnap her Pokemon," the black spiky hair kid shouted. "It's easy to catch your own if you tried," he shouted. "That will not benifit our organization, we look for the best perfectly fit Pokemon and some times trainers have them rather than the wild, we can't help that," she finished before throwing a Poke-ball. "For instants, I choose butterfree," she decided. A Butterfly type Pokemon that was pink and sparkled appeared. "I've never seen one that looks like that," he yelled. "As I've said, Team Rocket finds the best and as our motto said we shoot for the stars when accomplishing the goals of our boss," she explained. "Go Charmellion," He shouted before releasing his Pokemon. Wendy followed suit as she grabbed on one of her Pokeballs. "Go Bulbasaur," she shouted. "Your Charmillion is well raised, but by the looks of it, it was born average among Charmanders with weight, height, and status," she informed as she read her Pokedex. "Are we going to finish this or what," The short man with the mustache yelled. He grabbed his Pokeball and released a Pincer. The rest of the Trainers started releasing their Pokemon and so did Team Rocket starting an all out Pokemon Brawl. "Bulbasuar, use razor Leaf," Wendy shouted. "Charmellion, use Flame thrower," he shouted. "Dodge and paralyze," Peggy commanded. Butterfree dodged both of the Pokemons' attacks and shot powder out that caused the Pokemon to become stunned. "Aerial Ace," she commanded before her Pokemon sent Bulbasaur to the the ground in a one hit knock out. "My Butterfree's wings are larger than the average size of it's species making it's Sky attacks more powerful," she informed before Pincer jumped at the paralyzed Charmellion. "Charmellion dodge," he shouted. Charmelleon was unable to dodge, so he was forced back towards his trainer. "Charmellion," he shouted. "Release your inner fire, Overheat," he shouted as Charmelleon regained his composure and tore down both of the Pokemon. "Impossible, I've only red about one Pokemon Trainer that can make a Pokemon jump beyond its limit like that," she Realized. "Oddish, it's your turn," Wendy shouted before sending Oddish to the field. _"That seal,"_ she thought as she noticed a strange marking on Wendy's Pokemon's head. "Butterfree, I wish to gain more data, do you wish to continue," she asked. Her Pokemon nodded before returning to it's feet and flying up. "Overheat, it must have taken quite some training to learn that move," she recognized as the boy starred off unsure of what he did. "Oddish, it's time for Magical Leaf," she shouted as her Oddish sent her opponent's butterfree flying back. "I've seen what I needed to," she decided before returning her Pokemon. "Come Robby," she commanded. The man with the large mustache nodded before leaving with her. "Nero, you may finish this if you want to, but I'm going to tell our Elite to let our comrades off the hook," she decided. "Fine by me, but I want my turn," the man in the Trench Coat grinned. "Your names kids," he asked. "Wendy," she introduced. "Ace," he replied. "I wanted full names, but that will do," the man laughed. "I was sent to take care of the girl, but your inner fire just brings out the hunger for a good fight that I want," he laughed. "I choose you, Dark Charizard," he shouted before releasing a black Charizard. Take them both out at once with Blast Burn," he shouted. The Charizard did as asked and sent a wave of fire at both of the Pokemon. "Dodge," They both yelled. Charmellion was unable to escape do to fatigue and paralysis, but Oddish jumped in the air and escaped the blast. "Charmeleon no," Ace shouted. "That quick, you were the one I was counting on," he laughed evilly. "Fire Spin," he shouted before Oddish became engulfed in flames. "Return," she shouted. "Go Jigglypuff," she shouted. "Use Pound," she shouted. Jigglypuff did as instructed, but the Dark Charizards endurance was to great for that to do any damage. He yawned. "Your putting me to sleep," the man laughed. "Wait, sleep that's it," another trainer shouted. He was wearing a hiker uniform and was tall, but round. His legs were well built most likely from Hiking. "Tell it to use sing," he shouted. "Sing," Wendy commanded. Jigglypuff sangputting the Charizard to sleep and the Team Rocket member to tsk. "Well that's hardly fair, you fight like Peggy, except you need backup in order to think like a strategist," he laughed. "Return," he shouted. "I'll see you guys again, but I'll be prepaired for that kind of attack next time, the boss has something big prepared," he grinned before exiting. The lights turned back on and the Trainers started lining up to heal their Pokemon. "Ah man, not again," Wendy whined.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ma'am, I need your permission to send someone after those two," Peggy explained. "They carry traits from a legend I read about, the Fire user has the will of the Fire Knight of the Star Knights Theon," she explained. "The girl is legendary as well, her trait is her Oddish which bears the same marking as the Oddish of the Archer," Beggy informed. "Peggy, I don't have time for legends, but I will let the other two go," she decided. "If you will call our Scientist Vivi, she might have something to say about this," Peggy begged. The Elite rubbed her temples and sighed. "Fine, I will call Vivi, but she is under the jurisdiction of another Elite, so if you decide to work with her, you wont be my secretary anymore," she informed. "I understand that, which is why I ask you ma'am, to let George and Christine change to her unit," she informed. "Vivi is busy with her projects on finding the Perfect Bond and she could use those two to keep an eye on her," she explained. "You believe they are qualified after one run in with the kid," the Elite asked curiously. "That and the fact that their hall in of Pokemon each week has no special characteristics that could benefit us, so changing their missions will be good for them. "Fine, I have plenty of members to spare anyway," the elite decided...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"shh, sleep and be ready for my test my latest experiment," a scientist girl smiled. A boy wearing steel armor that had a giant R on its chest was asleep inside a hibernation tube. "Vivi, you really think this kid is special," a man asked. "He beat you, one of the top elites of Team Rocket with average Pokemon that don't have any special qualities about them, he has to carry the Perfect bond," she grinned. The phone rang next to her. "Hello," she answered... "Uhuh, interesting... Oh I approve, I'll consider a meeting with them... Tell them I'll send a babysitter, he's a great technician and cook, which is what they will need on their journey... I understand, thank you," she finished before hanging up. "I've found two trainers I'll send you on my experiment," she smiled as she rubbed the glass with her hand. "Tim was your name right..."


End file.
